Risky Frizz
Risky Frizz is an American animated television series created by Son of Hat and BaconMahBoi for the channel Kingson. Risky Frizz is about the surreal adventures of three anthropomorphic items and their human friend: Risky Dingo, Shark Bowl, Plate Girl, and Fate Kid who live together as the city's Super Heroes who try to rid the world of evil. It was first pitched as a 6 minute pilot. The pilot episode aired on Kingson on March 12, 1998; the series later made its debut on on April 6, 1999. Every episode was written and directed by either Son of Hat, Bacon, Thatstuff, or Featherman, who all have also provided several voices. Risky Frizz: The Movie, and Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 two film adaptations of the series, were released in theaters in 2001 and 2016, marking the first time a Kingson series was adapted into feature-length film. It airs in syndication outside the United States and has been released on various DVD sets and other forms of home media, including on-demand streaming. History Pre Development TBA Background Story Risky Frizz takes place in the fictional American town of Colorado City in Florida. Its population mostly consists of both humans and anthropomorphic objects, which is somehow normal in their universe. Overall, this dimension is filled with superheroes, super villains, aliens, misters, spirits, etc. The main characters are four superheroes, and members of the Risky Frizz League. They are sometimes seen as being really immature and lazy throughout the series. Risky Dingo is the self proclaimed leader of the group and an anthropomorphic bottle, who lacks many qualities of being a hero. He shows a rather rude, and self centered personality then most members on the team. Sharkbowl is the second main character, and a water jug. He is very shy and sensitive, and is often made fun of by Risky, his best friend. Plate Girl is the third main character, and a China plate. She gets awfully angered in episodes, but shows a very generous personality towards people who give her respect. The final main character is Fate Kid, who joined the series in season two. He is the only human in the team, and has a cynical and sarcastic personality, which usually annoys most of the gang. There are 190 episodes of the series, two feature films, eight specials, and 28 shorts. All episodes have the main characters or other characters going on adventures, which usually includes slapstick humor, comedic throw downs, etc. Characters Main characters * Risky Dingo- The main characters and protagonist of the series. Risky is a hyperactive, sorta childish anthropomorphic bottle of soda. Despite being the leader of his team of heroes, Risky can act self centered, villainous, and sometimes hateful to others. He has the power to charge up electricity. (Voiced by Bacon) * Sharkbowl- Sharkbowl is the second main protagonist in the series. He is a short and chubby jug of water (despite his name), who can act sensitive or cowardly at times. However, Sharkbowl has had many courageous acts throughout. He has the ability to burst water from his cap at a high speed. (Voiced by Seth Green) * Plate Girl- Plate Girl is the third protagonist of the series, and only female. Like her name states, she is a cooking plate. Despite her sorta bubbly personality, Plate Girl is seen to be one of the most outrageous member. She has the ability to shift fire out of her hands, and catch her body in flames. (Voiced by Tara Strong) . * Fate Kid-Fate Kid is the fourth main character of the series, and the only human in the team. Fate Kid is an intelligent, and strong man with superhuman abilities, (strength, speed, etc). He first came in the season two episode, Hi! I'm Fate Kid, and since then has been the most obvious, sarcastic, and logical hero in the show. He is the son of an ultimate super villain. (Voiced by Peter Capaldi) Villains * Mean Bean- Mean Bean is the arch nemesis of Risky and his gang. He is a lima bean who has a sociopathic intelligent mind. Mean Bean doesn't poses any powers whatsoever, but he has the skill to create robots, machinery, and weaponry to defeat the heroes. Unlike most villains in the series, Mean Bean doesn't want to take over the world. Instead he just wants to destroy Colorado City. (Voiced by Son of Hat). * The Dynamiters- An army of henchmen who work for Mean Bean. Although they aren't much trouble, they do help Mean Bean with his inventions, plans, etc. They are usually made up of anthropomorphic sticks of dynamite or just humans with ski masks on. (Males voiced by Son of Hat, Females voiced by TBA). * Vineti the Evil Hamster- A devious hamster who walks on the path of evil. He threatens to take over the world, but is less of a threat actually. Vineti's plots usually backfire, even before the heroes get to him (which s a waste of the heroes time). However, in some episodes he has been able to be somewhat of a threat. (EX: Attack of the 50 Foot Hamster). * Janice- Janice is an infamous space criminal who's only intent is to slowly drive people insane using a book called The Holy Facebook. She tries to accomplish all of her goals by posting Minion memes on public places as her insignia, and believes everything she sees on Facebook written by her loyal followers. * Man O' War- A mutant Australian jellyfish who came out of the ocean in order to take over the planet. Man O' War is so intelligent, he has telepathy. He uses a nearly un destroyable robot as his vessel, and doesn't take mercy. He is one of the only serious villains in the series, (besides Infinity and Kvork). (Voiced by TBA) * The Dingbot- A robot replica of Risky Dingo, who's only created by Mean Bean to destroy Risky. The Dingbot gets upgraded every time it is defeated by Risky, and gets even more destructible. * The Evil Psychon- An escaped mental patient, who makes horrifying and abnormal experiments, on other people. Weather it is mind control, or pumping strange liquids into others, he is possibly one of the most creepiest villains in the series. * Kvork- 'An alien dictator, who threatens to take over Earth. He doesn't have much powers, besides his strength, but he does use his extraterrestrial machinery on others. He is one of the most strongest villains in the series. (Voiced by Rhys Ifans) ** 'Kvork Omega- 'After he was thrown into the blackhole in the episode, The Mothership, Kvork was split into two different versions of himself. The normal version, and Kvork Omega. Kvork Omega is a more powerful, and deadlier version whom Kvork rivals. (Voiced by Rhys Ifans) * 'Infinity- 'Infinity is a major villain and entity in the whole series. She is a manipulative and chaotic being with a bloodthirsty of the innocence. She is possibly the most destructive, and nearly succeeding villains in the show. Although she only appears in five episodes and the movie, she plays an important role in the series as it ages. Secondary Characters * 'Travis Scaper- Travis Scaper is a neutral dark entity that appears in the dream world and the real world. He is very uncontrollable, and has many childish antics. However, he is actually deeply an important part of the series, and reflects on most of the main characters lives. He is very powerful, and nearly immortal. (Voiced by Son of Hat) * Mayor Jon- The mayor of Colorado City. He is very power-hungry, and often believes he's doing a great job as a mayor. Jon is self centered, and usually names himself as the "hero of the city", ignoring Risky and his friends. (Voiced by Seth McFarlane) * Momma- Risky's mother who is very overprotective and somewhat chaotic. She owns a million dollar yogurt company, and turns into a monster without it. * Uncle Tom- Uncle Tom is Risky's smart and rude human uncle. He lives in the lab underneath HQ where he makes his weird sciences experiments to help the gang. He is somewhat of a forgetful man, do to his old age. He becomes more of a recurring characters during the last four seasons. (Voiced by Peter Cullen). * Vanessa- 'Vanessa is a green humanoid character who first debut in Into the Forest. She has a secret crush on Sharkbowl, and hates Risky, Plate Girl, and Fate Kid for spending more time with Sharkbowl then she does. She is best friends with Mary Jane. (Voiced by Linda Cardellini) * 'Dave- The unofficial fifth member of the team. He is just a non-sentient chip Doritos chip bag, who literally does nothing. He is however, praised as a great hero by nearly everyone. * Computer- TBA * Mary Jane- Mayor Jon's snobby 15 year old daughter who has a grudge against Risky. She is however considered as a neutral character since she has done some villainous and heroic things. Sharkbowl has a crush on her. * Mrs. Gi- A Chinese woman with a dangerous attitude. She is highly impatient and violent with others. She was a former general in the so called, "Chinese Dragon Wars". * Mr. Wasabi - A Japanese man who is the husband of Mrs. Gi. He hates his marriage, and tries escaping it. He is a former ninja. Minor characters * Mr. Dahl- A colorful blob like entity, who calls himself "The Cool God". He is Travis Scaper's brother and complete opposite. Mr. Dahl has half of Colorado City worshipping him. However, he and Risky are somewhat rivals to each other. * Expire Man- A sensitive, yet deadly villain who is terrible at his job. He decided to quit being a villain and became a famous author. He is the only villain who is friends with the gang. * OldManChaos- The team's cranky neighbor who hates Risky and anything about him. * Ewey- Risky's pet sheep who is secretly a superhero by night, Baa-Man. He is usually seen in Risky's room, eating furniture. TBA List of episodes Main Article: List of Risky Frizz episodes Story arcs Please know that not all episodes will fit in any arc. '' TBA Development Early Inspirations TBA Animation The first few seasons of Risky Frizz have been animated using hand drawn animation skills. As the series developed more, it was animated using Adobe Animate instead. Writing TBA Pitching TBA Broadcasting Reception Critical Reception ''Main Article: Risky Frizz/ Reviews The series gained mostly positive reviews by critics and viewers alike. Critics praised the series animation and wide use of color. They also loved the action and comedy of it as well. However, some critics point out that many of the jokes happen too fast, and are usually hard to understand. The series currently holds an 8.1 on IMdB, based on 72 reviews. It holds a 7.6 on TV.Com. Sesaons one to six have been known to be the most "greatest" seasons of the entire series. Critics admit that the newer seasons try too hard to be funny. Episodes usually range from 4.3 to 9.2 on IMdB, but average on a 7.5 rating. Content and Controversy TBA Films Main Articles: The Risky Frizz Movie, Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 Paramount Pictures and Kingson Movies produced Risky Frizz: The Movie, an animated film adaptation of the series that was released on April 6, 2001. The film was directed by creator Son of Hat, and was written by long-time series writers comprising Son of Hat, and Bacon. Son of Hat produced the film. The film centers around anthropomorphic bottle hero, Risky Dingo, and his best friends: Sharkbowl, Plate Girl, and Fate Kid. One night on Sharkbowl's birthday, Risky is greeted by an entity, named Infinity. Infinity tells him that she can grant him any wish if he can free her from her chains. Gullible, Risky steals the hat of dream spirit, Travis Scaper, and frees Infinity. This automatically causes Infinity to raise her dark army and set out to conquer the Earth. Now, Risky Dingo must find a way to save the world and his friendship from the devilish being. It received positive critical reception,and grossed over $150 million worldwide. Two television films were released. The two television films are "Into the Red Zone" released in 2009 and "Risky Dingo's Epic Prequel" in 2011. A sequel to the 2001 film was released in theaters on April 4, 2016. The series' main cast members are reprise their roles, The film has a budget similar to the previous film and did not cost more than $120 million to produce. Trivia * The personalities for the main characters of ''Risky Frizz ''are actually based on drug side affects, as told by the creator during the Risky Frizz panel at comic con in 2008. Risky is based on cocaine for his energetic personality, Shark Bowl is based on marijuana for his chill personality, Plate Girl is based on methamphetamine for her angry personality, while Fate Kid doesn't represent anything. * According to Hat, the fighting moves, and powers, are based on the DragonBall franchise. In fact, Risky was inspired by Goku. * Risky Frizz has many references to the FOX original series, ''Family Guy, ''due to having Family Guy crew members like Seth McFarlane, and Seth Green as actors. TBA